Aeris
UWAGA!!! Przy tworzeniu tej rasy i planety w znacznym stopniu zaczerpnąłem z Metro 2033. System Aeris - to położony we wschodzniej części Ultima Segmentum układ planetarny, złożony z siedmiu planet z czego trzy są obecnie zamieszkane. Aeris jest domem nowej młodej rasy zwanej Aerisjanami. Rasa jest dość pasywna i nie prowadzi obecnie, żadnych działań ekspansywnych. "Nie obchodzą nas wasze wojny, chcemy po prostu żyć w spokoju." - ''powiedział jeden z dowódców, Aerisjańskiej armii przed bitwą z Imperium Ludzkości. Układ jest jednak bardzo często nękany różnymi atakami, głównie ze względu na swoje bogate złoża cennych minerałów. '''Historia powstania rasy' Aeris Prime zostałą zasiedlona w drugiej pierwszej połowie 39M (ludzie skolonizowali tylko jedną planetę układu) początkowo była prężnie rozwijającą się ludzką kolonią w Segmentum Ultima. Potężne miasta, okręgi przemysłowe i metropolie rosły jak grzyby po deszczu. W ciągu około 300 lat znaczną część planety zajmowały strefy zmienione przez człowieka. Planeta nie miała prawie żadnych problemów, ze składaniem Imperialnej dziesięciny, można spokojnie rzec, że system był idealnym wzorem do tego, jak powinna wyglądać dobrze rozwnięta kolonia i aboslutnie nic nie zwiastowało nadchodzącej katastrofy. Przybywa Chaos Z sąsiednich podsektorów, co raz częściej napływały komunikaty o atakach na statki towarowe, początkowo sądzono, że jest to jakaś orkowa piracka flota. Z czasem zaczęły być jednak atakowane także, placówki wojskowe. Bazy znajdowano całkowicie zniszczone, obrońcy byli zmasakrowani a cała broń i zaopatrzenie zrabowane. Poporoszono o pomoc siły Ultramarines. Początkowo Astartes podejrzewali Mrocznych eldarów, którzy już wcześniej nękali te tereny. Z czasem jednak, przez zwykły przypadek odkryto straszną prawdę. Rutynowy zwiad między, posterunkami nasłuchowymi wykrył obcność nieznanej jednostki w podsystemie. Zauważony okręt nosił symbol Władców Nocy i był to jedyny obraz jaki zdążył przesłać zwiadowca nim został zniszczony przez kilka dział laserowych. Ultramarines natychmiast przystąpili do działań zbrojnych. Nie mogli znieść obecności jednego ze zdradzieckich legionów. Znali swego wroga i za wszelką cenę, starali się ustalić na jaki świat spadnie wielkie uderzenie. Cienie nad Aeris Przez prawie osiem lat, Astartes bezskutecznie usiłowali dopaść swych zdradzieckich braci, jednak bez skutków. Albo informacje o ataku były fałszywe, lub wywołane innymi czynnikami, albo marines przybywali za późno. Cała ta sytuacja bardzo irytowała kapelana Markusa, któremu powierzono zadanie zniszczenia heretyków. W końcu jednak, działania heretyków stały się schematyczne, i dało się przewidzieć ich następny ruch. Fakt ten był równie zadowalający co przerażający. Okazało się bowiem, że przez cały ten czas heretycy ostrzyli sobie zęby włąśnie na Aeris Prime. Kapelan nie czekał ani chwili. Natychmiast ruszył na planetę by przygotować obronę. Aeris w ogniu Gdy flota marines przybyła nad planetę, siły imperium już toczyły walkę z oddziałami heretyków. Generał Natchaniel nie był głupcem i przez cały czas zbierał informacje o napastnikach, szykując się jednocześnie do obrony. Nie dał się zaskoczyć zdradzieckiemu legionowi. Chociaż jego gwardziści wydawali się być bez szans w walce z synami śmierci, zdołali się utrzymać do przybycia sił Ultramaru. Kapsuły desantowe uderzył o ziemie i marines obu stron, pogrążyli się w zażartej walce, od wyniku której zależała przyszłość planety. Ukryci w cieniu W czasie gdy Imperium i siły upadłych toczyły zawzięte boje, na planecie pojawili się przedstawiciele kolejnej strony konfliktu. Byli to Eldarzy z Biel-Tan, którzy przewidzieli upadek tego świata, co w rezultacie doprowadziłoby do bezpośredniego ataku mrocznych sił na światostatek. Arcyprorokini Elenway przybyła do układu ze sporymi siłami, jednak w obawie przed wykryciem, zdecydowała się na umieszczenie swoich sił na planecie Aeris Secundus, a na Prime rozstawić sieć teleporterów. Partyzantka eldarów była bardzo pomocna, dla wojsk Imperium, kapelan Markus czuł obecność eldarów i spodziewał się ataku z ich strony, jednak tak długo jak "ostrouchy" pozostawali nieszkodliwi wolał nie zaprzątać sobie nimi głowy. Groźna fascynacja Walki na planecie przykuły uwagę dwóch bogów Chaosu. Byli to Tzeentch i Slaanesh, którzy w całym tym zamieszaniu dostrzegli szanse na wymierzenie ciosu Eldarom. Początkowo zgodni, chcięli otworzyć wyrwę w osnowie i zalać świat falami demonów i tu zaczął się konflikt interesów. Podczas gdy władca zmian, chciał złamać i w następstwie opętać arcyprorokinię, a następnie wykorzystać ją do otworzenia demonom wrót na statek, Slaanesh chciał jej duszy dla siebie. Argumenty Tzeentcha, że po otworzeniu wrót dostanie tych dusz znacznie więcej zdawał się do Pana Rozkoszy wogóle nie docierać. Problemem był tutaj czas. Nim w umyśle eldarki powstała jakakolwiek wyrwa minęłoby w najlepszym razie kilkadziesiąt lat, w prakyce mogłoby to być również kilkaset lat a całkowite złamanie duszy prorokini zajęłoby conajmniej drugie tyle. Slaanesh nie chciał tyle czekać, wolał nasycić się tym co miał. Gniew obu braci narastał i w rezultacie zaczynał zyskiwać swoje odzwierciedlenie także w realnym świecie. Gdzie dwóch się bije... Gdy tamci dwaj bogowie toczyli między sobą spór, Nurgle dostrzegł swoją szanse na zyskanie wielu zwolenników. Poczekał jeszcze jakiś czas aż emocje braci urosnął jeszcze bardziej. Elenway zaczęła dostrzegać zmiany swej wizji, widziałą swoją śmierć i wielu innych mieszkańców tej planety, a także swoich pobratymców, jednak Biel-Tan było bezpieczne. Większość proroków wycofałaby się teraz na Aeris Secundus i tam jeszcze raz wnikliwie przebadać ścieżki losu, jednak w tym wypadku, eldarka chciała być pewna że jej dom jest bezpieczny, nawet jeśli miała przez to trafić w łapy mrocznego boga. Ostatnia bitwa W czasie ostatniej eldarzy nie kryli swej obecności tylko jawnie, walczyli ramie w ramie z ludźmi. Takie zachowanie sprawiło, że Markus nabrał zaufania do prorokini i powoli zaczynał szanować Biel-Tan. Kiedy wreszcie, Markus dopadł zdradzieckiego lorda, ten tylko zaśmiał się potwornie. Wyrwa w osnowie otworzyła się nad Aeris Prime i w ciągu kilku chwil cała planeta znalazła się w rękach Władcy Plag. Slaanesh i Tzeentch wpadli w szał i chcięli natychmiast rozwerwać planete na kwałki, lecz na drodze stanęli im Nurgle a tym samym Khorne, który tylko czekał na pretekst do walki z Lordem Czarnoksiężników. Horrory immaterium Walka o przetrwanie na, potwornie mutującej się planecie bardzo zbliżyła obie rasy. Ludzie zdecydowali się ukryć w podziemiach. Wcześniej były to kopalnie, magazyny zakładów przemysłowych, w których składowano różne odpadki lub zwykłe metro, które pozwalało pracownikom dostać się do swoich stanowisk. Teraz jednak zaczynały się tu tworzyć prawdziwe podziemne miasta, a tunele stały się stałym elementem życia mieszkańców. Eldarzy, któzy początkowo stawiali czoła spaczeniu na powierzchni, przetrzebieni przez choroby, demoniczne twory i zmutowane organizmy, także wycofali się do podziemi. W rękach pana rozkładu planeta zaczęła się zmieniać. Najpierw planeta przyjęła potężną dawkę promieniowania. Wszystkie organizmy na jej powierzchni, natychmiast wymarły lub zmieniły się w groźne i potężne bestie. W obliczu horrorów osnowy i trwającej już od kilku dekad walki o przetrwanie, podziały między eldarami i ludźmi zaczęły zanikać. Zaprzestano modłów do Imperatora, gdyż ściągały one ataki demonów. Pewność siebie i zadufanie w sobie eldarów także odeszło w niebyt, z powodu wszystkiego co przeżyli. Powoli planeta zaczynała się pokrywać skorupą lodową. Normalni (o ile można ich jeszcze tak nazywać) mieszkańcy planety, już dawno zaprzestali, jakichkolwiek wypraw na powierzchnię. Co ciekawe, początkowo lecąca na łeb liczba mieszkańców planety, teraz zaczęła rosnąć. Gdy na powierchni życie wymierało, lub przyjmowało wygląd potwornych tworów, pod ziemią powstało coś na kształt miasta. Rodziły się tutaj nawet dzieci, co ciekawe nie dotykały ich żadne mutacje. Niezwykła opatrzność Wzrok Nurgla został zwrócony na inne światy, za sprawą kilku innych wojen, gdzie jego dzieci siały plagę na potężną skalę. "Ludzie" wykorzystali dany im czas by się przygotować na kolejne potworności jakie na nich czekały. Pewna grupa była na tyle głupia, by utworzyć bazę na powierzchni. Posterunek wytrzymał około roku. Potem powrócił Pan Rozkładu. Na ten widok, na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Natychmiast baza została otoczona przez demony i mutanty. Ponosząc niewielkie straty demony, zajęły bazę i zabiły obrońców. I właśnie w tym momęcie Nurgle dostrzegł pewną zmianę. Obrońcy posterunku, ginęli tylko jeśli demoniczne ostrza, naprawde ich zraniły, a miecze ludzi wytrzymywały ciosy, zadane przez ostrza rozkładu. Normalnie taka broń powinna naychmiast skorodować i rozsypać się w proch. Dusze zabitych także nie trafiały to władcy plag. Minęło kilkaset lat. Nurgle nie dostał anie jednej duszy, bardzo go to zrozłościło, ale też zaciekawiło. Kazał demonom przeszukać całą planetę, i ze wszystkich sił starał się wedrzeć do umysłów ludzi. Jednak nie znalazł niczego co wskazywałoby na to jakim cudem ich dusze unikają jego dotyku. Gniew W końcu odnalazł coś co mieszkańcy nazywali Prospekt Mira. Była to potężna twierdza, która była domem tysięcy mieszkańców. Nie można ich już było nazywać ludźmi, bo ponad połowa nosiła domieszkę eldarskiej krwi. Ich wygląd także się zmienił ale o tym później. Nurgle rozpoczął atak. Pierwsze posterunki i cały teren zwany, zewnętrznym pierścieniem, został zniszczony w przeciągu kilku godzin. W tunelach dzieci Nurgla traciły swoją przewagę. Obrońcy stawali dzielnie, niszcząc całe zastępy demonów i mutantów. Kiedy jego siły wycięły sobie drogę przez główne tunele, masakrując obrońców, Nurgle zauważył że im bliżej do centrum tym jego podwłądni stają się słabsi. Gdy dotarli w końcu do, czegoś co nazywano kordonem wewnętrznym, przed każdym z sześciu wejść, pojawiły się dziwne kule światła. Powoli leciały przez sam środek tunelów i niszczyły wszystko co napotkał na swej drodze. Mieszkańcy uznali to za prawdziwy cud. W końcu Nurgle odpuścił i zaprzestał atakóww, pozostawiając planetę samą sobie, wierząc że prędzej czy później jej populacja wymrze. Wyzwolenie Po kolejnych stuleciach, gdy Nurgle całkowicie, przestał zwracać uwagę na planetę, w realnym świecie, w układzie Aeris, pojawiłą się wyrwa w osnowie. Aeris Prime powróciła, wyrywając się z domeny mrocznego boga. Gdy na Aeris minęło około tysiąca lat, w realnym świecie upłynęło jedynie dwieście. Powrót planety wzbudził wielką sensację, zarówno wśród imperialnych jak i eldarów, którzy wciąż oczekiwali na Aeris Secundus. Podczas gdy Imperialni woleli poczekać kilka stuleci, monitorując za pomocą latarni Astronomicanu, eldarzy natychmiast rzucili się na planetę. Promieniowanie, dzikie bestie i inne chore twory. Tyle znajdowali na początku eldarscy zwiadowcy. Dopiero po długich poszukiwaniach, odnaleźli podnoszących się po ataku Nurgla, Aerisjan. Widok tych istot, napawał eldarów obrzydzeniem. Mieszanie się z ludźmi było dla nich czymś nie do pomyślenia, tymczasem dla mieszkańców było to normalne. Z czasem eldarski prorok, jedyny który ocalał usłyszał w swej głowie głos arcyprorokini... Prawda Gdy Aeris wpadła w ręce Nurgla, cała rada proroków z arcyprorokinią na czele, zostałą unicestwiona. Jednak ich dusze nie trafiły do Nurgla, pomimo zniszczenia ich klejnotów. Nurgle oskarżył Slaanesha o kradzież jednak ten wszystkiego się wyparł. Między braćmi znów doszło do konfliktu. Czy muszę wspominać o tym, że marines zarówno imperialni jak i chaosiarze też zostali zniszczeni? Elenway wiedziała, że nie żyje, jednak na początku nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego co się z nią stało. Jej dusza nigdy nie trafiła do eldarskiego klejnotu, jej proroków zresztą też nie. Wszyscy trafili do kryjącego się głęboko pod powierzchnią planety kryształu, który aktywował się po wejściu do osnowy. Był to jakiś artefakt zachowany jeszcze z czasów pradawnych. Arcyprorokini nie miała pojęcia jak to się stało, że kryształ ją uratował, ale miała zamiar wykorzystać jego moc. Żaden z bogów chaosu nie znał mocy pradawnych, więc żaden z nich nie mógł jej wykryć. Dzięki mocy kryształu, okryła Prospekt Mira, potężnym polem ochronnym, które nie tylko osłabiało potęgę Nurgla ale także zabierała jego dusze do kryształu. Początkowo dusze w krysztale, żyły jako niezależne byty, jednak z czasem zaczęły się jednoczyć. Najpierw jednoczyły się rodziny, potem przyjaciele, po wykształceniu się jednak podziału na ścieżki każdy z sześciu proroków, którzy polegli z arcyprorokinią wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność opieki nad jedną z nich. Elenway zaopiekowała się psionikami. Moce kryształu zaczęły także wpływać bezpośrednio na wygląd, przystosowując Aerisjan do życia pod ziemią napromieniowanego lodowego świata. Stabilizacja Po wydostaniu się z osnowy, mieszkańcy, rozpoczęli podbój swojej planety, najpierw odbudowując swoje miasto i powiększając je by następnie założyć nowe. Budowa ciała i umysłu Już pod względem antatomicznym, Aerisjanie różnią się zarówno od ludzi jaki i od eldarów. Są nieco wyżsi od tych pierwszych ich skóra jest blada, lecz ten kolor jest bliższy osobie chorej lub martwej niż albinosowi. Włosy są koloru, czarnego lub białego. W zależności od genów jakie przeważają u danego osobnika ich uszy mogą być dłuższe, jak u eldarów, lub zaokrąglone jak u ludzi, co wiąże się także z ostrymi lub łagodnymi rysami twarzy. Ich układ odpornościowy jest znacznie lepszy od ludzkiego, i są oni praktycznie całkowicie odporni na promieniowanie. Większość zaraz Nurgla po prostu na nich nie działa, gdyż uodpornili się na nie w czasie życia w osnowie. Lata życia pod powierzchnią znacznie wyostrzyły ich wzrok, dzięki czemu widzą oni w kompletnych ciemnościach. Występuje tu podział na płeć męską i żeńską, co chyba nie jest niczym dziwnym. Procesy prokreacyjne, zachodzą w taki sam sposób jak u ludzi, chociaż okres oczekiwania trwa nie dziewięć a jedenaście miesięcy. Postura, umięśnienie a nawet kolor oczu czy kształt źrenic, jest ściśle powiązany ze ścieżką życia jaką obierze sobie Aerisjanin. Wpływa ona zarówno na zdolności fizyczne jak i psychiczne, danego osobnika. Oznacza to, że dzieko ktróego rodzice byli rzemieślnikami możę bez problemu zostać wojownikiem. Wśród mieszkańców panuje równouprawnienie, więc zarówno kobieta jak i mężczyzna może tu pełnić tę samą funkcję, niezależnie od ścieżki jaką się podąża. Początkowo Aerisjanie żyli około trzystu lat, teraz jednak średnia długość życia to około ośmiuset lat a w przypadku psioników około tysiąca dwustu lat. Umysł Pod tym względem Aerisjanie to prawdziwy ewenement, w dziedzinie psioniki. Każdy przedstawiciel rasy, jest w pewnym stopniu psionikiem, podobnie jak u eldarów, jednak wybór ścieżki, ściśle określa jego zgolności. Przykładem mogą być tutaj rzemieślnicy, których naturalne zdolności psioniczne pozwalają rozgrzewać gołymi rękami stal do czerwoności i trzymać ją bez oparzeń. Zwykle nowonarodzone dziecko, pozostaje pod opieką rodziców, do czasu wybrania swojej ścieżki, chociaż nawet wtedy nie traci z nimi kontaktu, od reguły są jednak wyjątki. Istnieje jedna ścieżka niestandardowa, nie można do niej dołączyć, ale trzeba się urodzić. Są to psionicy, ze względów bezpieczeństwa, zabiera się ich do specjalnych szkół, gdzie uczą się panować nad mocą. Często rodzice takiego dziecka nie chcą go oddać i do akcji wkroczyć muszą wojownicy. Nie raz zdarzało się, żę rodzice woleli zginąć niż odpuścić. Moce psioniczne tej rasy stoją na naprawdę wysokim poziomie, w wielu aspektach przewyższającym imperium i większość eldarów. Przykładem może być tutaj moc kontorli umysłu, nie raz w wojnach psionicy wpływali na żyjące na planecie potowory by te atakowały wroga jednocześnie zostawiając Aerisjan w spokoju. Ścieżki Życia Już w osnowie w czasie kształtowania się społeczeństwa, zauważono że to czym zajmuje sie dany mieszkaniec w znacznym stopniu oddziałuje na wygląd zwenętrzny i wewnętrzny, danego mieszkańca. Po wyzwoleniu się z osnowy, gdy Wielka Jaźń nie musiała już poświęcać tyle mocy na ochronę miasta przed Nurglem, mogła się swobodnie skontaktować z psionikami, którzy do tej pory słyszeli jedynie ciche szmery. Tak powstało siedem dróg życia, sześć podstawowych i jedna zarezerowowana dla psioników. Na wieść o tym co ratowało przez tyle czasu, duszę mieszkańców i chorniło ich przed podtykiem spaczenia, mieszkańcy dość entuzjastycznie przyjeli podział na ścieżki, idąc tokiem rozumowania, że coś co tyle czasu ich chroniło nie może być złe. We wprowadzeniu planu Jaźni w życie pomógł eldarski prorok Slandir, który stworzył podstawowe dogmaty ścieżki psionika, i pomógł najwyższym mistrzom każdej ścieżki, których wskazali żyjący w krysztale, opanować sztukę słuchania głosu a przyszłe pokolenia zaznajomił ze sztukami psionicznymi. Średnia długość życia wydłużyła się prawie trzykrotnie, a w przypadku psioników aż czterokrotnie. Był to ogromny skok na przód dla rasy. Wybór ścieżki Bez wątpienia wybór ścieżki, to najważniejsze wydarzenie w życiu każdego Aerisjanina. W końcu decyduje on o całej przyszłości młodego mieszkańca. Do wyboru dochodzi zwykle między czternastym a dwudziestym piątym rokiem życia. Przed wyborem, oczy mieszkańca są szare, lub w przypadku psioników białe. Wybór ścieżki nie ma wpływu na wzrost. Ścieżkami jakie może wybrać młody mieszkaniec są: Ścieżka rzemieślników Rzemieślników cechuje nabyty z wyborem ścieżki talent do majsterkowania. Poza tworzeniem podstawowych narzędzi, pojazdów, broni, mebli lub innych urządzeń praktycznych, lubią tworzyć coś "pięknego" od tak dla własnej przyjemności. Często dla własnej satysfakcji ozdabiają tworzone przez siebie przedmioty, niezależnie od tego czy stworzoną przez nich rzeczą jest widelec, czy pociąg. Jedyną rzeczą jakiej nie ozdabiają, lub ozdabiają rzadko jest broń. Nie wynika to wcale z faktu, praktyczości w używaniu broni, po prostu żołnierze sami wolą "znaczyć" swój oręż. Do zdolności psionicznych tej ścieżki zalicza się rozgrzewanie metalu do bardzo wysokich temperatur, przy pomocy siły umysłu lub wyginanie go siłą woli. Dzięki temu powstała zdolność tzw. kucia na zimno, co oznacza, że twórca przedmiotu po prostu wygiął kawałki metalu tak by dopasowały się do danego kształtu. Metoda ta pochłania mniej energii, jednak nie może być stosowana, tworzenia przedmiotów o dwóch powłokach, np: nie można wykuć na zimno, ostrza bojowego, gdyż musi mieć ono bardziej giętki rdzeń niż krawędź ostrza, by wtrzymać silniejsze uderzenia. Kując na zimno rdzeń drgałby wewnątrz ostrza powodując jego pęknięcie. Z bliżej nieokreślonych powodów u większości rzemieślników dominują geny eldarskie. Ich oczy są niebieskie a źrenice okrągłe. Dłonie a w szczególności palce stają się zwinniejsze i zręczniejsze, co pozwala im z większą dokładnością tworzyć przedmioty. Ścieżka budowniczych Na pozór mogłoby się wydawać, że ścieżka ta jest tym samym co ścieżka rzemieślników. Nic bardziej mylnego. Ścieżka ta ma wiele wspólnego z piewcami upiorytu. Istnieją nawet specjalne przyrządy zwane Hafrownicami. Instrument ten przypomina harfę strunową, jednak oprócz strun posiada także wbudowany w ramę "flet". W ustnik jest zwykle wbudowany psioniczny wznamcniacz głosu. Ponieważ fala dźwiękowa rozchodzi się w kształt stożka, budowniczy jest w stanie drążyć niemal idealnie okrągłe tunele. Jego moc sprawia, że skały kruszą się i rozpadają w proch. Jest to jednak jedynie podstawowa funkcja tego przedmiotu. Pozwala on także kształtować całę stalowe kosntrukcję, podobnie jak piewca kształtuje upioryt, a grupa bardziej doświadczonych budowniczych potrafi w ciągu kilku dni stworzyć cały podziemny posterunek. Zdolnościami, które nabywają podążający tą ścieżką jest muzykalność i dobry słuch. Budowniczowie często wystawiają sztuki teatralne, nosząc przy tym stroje wykoanane przez rzemieślników. Najpopularniejszą sztukę stanowi przedstawienie pod tytułem "Płonący kwiat". Do stalowej klatki o kształcie nierozkwitniętego jeszcze pąka kwiatu wchodzi młoda dziewczyna, ze swoim instrumentem. Siedząca dookoła nie podwyższeniu widownia może uważnie obesrwować widowisko. Następnie kilku rzemieślników, tańcząc wokół niej rozgrzewa stalową konstrukcję do czerwoności. Dziewczyna jest bezpieczna gdyż chroni ją pole siłowe zamontowane w amulecie, który ma na szyi. Kiedy już czubek klatki jest czerwony, dziewczyna zaczyna grać swoją pieśń. W rezultacie stalowa klatka zaczyna zmieniać swój kształt, by pod koniec stać się poteżnym czerwonym kwiatem. Zwykle aktorka nosi na sobie żółtą suknie aby zachować symbolikę. Podobnie jak w przypadku rzemieślników, tak i tutaj prym wiodą geny eldarskie. Jasno-żółta tęczówka otacza okrągłą źrenice. Poniewasz przy używaniu swych instrumentów, używają nie tylko swych rąk ale i ust, mają bardzo dobre płuca, co pozwala im dłużej wytrzymywać pod wodą. Ścieżka uzdrowicieli Ci spośród Aerisjan, którzy zdecydowali się podążać ścieżką uzdrowicieli, są bardzo cenieni, przez inne ścieżki, głównie ze względu na trud związany z opanowaniem mocy tej ścieżki. Podczas gdy manipulowanie martwą materią jest dosyć proste, regeneracja tkanek, czy zmniejszenie ciśnienia krwi nie jest już takie proste. Pomimo trudów związanych z zapanowaniem nad zdolnościami, Aeris nie może narzekać na brak medyków wśród swoich mieszkańców. Uzdrowiciele mają chyba najszerszą gamę zdolności psionicznych, których mogą używać. Potrafią zwalniać tętno, co pomaga gdy ofiara obficie krwawi, skierować układ odpornościowy tak by atakował określone bakterie, przyśpieszać regenerację ran, a co prawdziwi mistrzowie sztuki, potrafią z kilku komórek stworzyć cały narząd w ciągu jednego dnia. Nie sposób policzyć ile istnień uratowali ci zielonoocy Aerisjanie. Wybór ścieżki wpłynął także na ich charakter. Są znacznie łagodniejsi i mają zwykle spokojne usposobienie. Ścieżka opiekunów Opiekunowie zwani też druidami, opiekują się zwierzętami, uprawami i całym życiem w tunelach. Zajmują się nie tylko zaopatrzeniem mieszkańców w żywność ale także opiekują się organizmami w miastach. Potrafią porozumiewać się z żyjącymi tu istotami. Niczym kapłan maszyny, który jest w stanie zrozumieć ból mechanizmów, tak druid jest w stanie zrozumieć roślinę lub zwierzę, by następnie móc pomagać. Dbają oni o to, by mieszkańcy nie brali od planety więcej niż potrzebują. Opiekunowie tworzą całe podziemne sady i parki, a ich cuda "naturalnej architektury" potrafią zapierać dech w piersiach. Do ich nabytych mocy należą zdolność rozmowy ze zwierzętami, roślinami a nawet mikroorganizmami. Mają fioletowe oczy i są dość delikatni w materii uczuciowej. Łączy ich odwzajemniona niechęć do uzdrowicieli. Uznają ich bowiem za egoistów, którzy używają swych mocy tylko do ratowania Aerisjan, z kolei uzdrowiciele twierdzą, że ich moce mogłyby ułatwić diagnozowanie pacjentów, lecz ci wolą marnować czas na zwierzęta. Ścieżka uczonych Uczeni jak sama nazwa wskazuje zajmują się nauką. Edukują młodych Aerisian i przygotowują ich do wyboru. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom, potrafią w niewielkim stopniu wnikać w umysły innych Aerisjan, dzięki czemu wiedzą w jaki sposób najlepiej będzie uczniowi przyswajać wiedzę. Poza tym uczeni, pełnią też rolę historyków, bibliotekarzy, lub wspomagają badania naukowe. Często oddają się poezji, lub pisaniu scenariuszy do sztuk teatralnych. Do ich specjalnych zdolności należy czytanie w umysłach, co pozwala im nawet na krótki czas przejmować kontrolę, nad prymitywnymi organizmami. Ich oczy mają kolor żółty i są nieco większe niż w przypadku innych ścieżek. Ścieżka wojowników Ostatnią podstawową ścieżką jest ścieżka wojowników. Chociaż podążanie nią jest trudne decyduje się na nią znaczna część społeczeństwa (około 35%). Czyni to wojowników najliczniejszą spośród wszystkich kast. Do ich zdań należy nie tylko obrona przed najeźdźcami z zewnątrz. Stoją na straży prawa i porządku w miastach, odpierają ataki bestii, któe stale usiłują dostać się do miast, a także zajmują się zwalczaniem bandytów, do ktrych należy kilka ras, i wszystkie one są pamiątką po licznych wojnach, które dotknęły układ przez cały czas istnienia młodej rasy. Stale patrolują też oni tunele między miastami, które rozciągają się na setki jeśli nie tysiące kilometrów. Do ich dyspozycji, rzemieślnicy oddali spory arsenał, przeznaczony dla różnego rodzaju jednostek. Wśród samych wojowników także panuje podział ze względu na zastosowanie jednostek, co ma bezpośredni wpływ na budowę ich ciała. Dobrze zbudowany zakuty w potężny pancerz ciężkozbrojny, wygląda jak żywy czołg w porównaniu do lekko opancerzonego zwiadowcy. Do specjalnych zdolności tej ścieżki należy wizja która pozwala im jeszcze lepiej widzieć w ciemnościach, furia zwiększająca siłę fizyczną, zamieć która zwiększa szybkość i zwinność, pokora spowalniająca tętno. Ta ostatnia zdolność może znacznie zmniejszyć utratę krwi lub pozwolić organizmowi odpocząć. O ile wizja czy pokora jest używana przez wszystkich wojowników o tyle już zamieć jest używana tylko przez oddziały zwiadowcze i w niewielkim stopniu oddziały taktyczne. Wojownicy mają pionowe źrenice i czerwono-pomarańczowe tęczówki. Budowa ciała jak już wcześniej wspomniałem jest różna, w zależności od funkcji. Organizacja armii Armia Aeris jest bardzo zróżnicowana. Jej wojownicy dzielą się na wiele mniejszych mniejszych organizacji, które razem tworzą jedną całość lub jakby to powiedział Aerisjanin "Jaźń". Wojownicy są znacznie szybsi i silniejsi od ludzi. Często zwinnością dorównują swoim eldarskim kuzynom. Nietypowe taktyki a także odwaga oddanie i specjalne zdolności sprawiają, że w walce żaden zwykły człowiek nie ma szans w walce jeden na jednego, z takim wojonikiem. Aby zachować spójność, w armii Aerisjan funkcjonują te same stopnie a zmianie ulega nazwa organizacji. W szeregach tej armii istnieje broń podstawowa, noszona przez każdego żołnierza, niezależnie od organicazji czy stopnia, z czasem zmieniają się jedynie dodatki takiej broni. Vigilium Do tych sił zaliczają się początkujący wojownicy, którzy jeszcze nie wybrali swojej specjalizacji. Uczą się oni posługiwania każdą bronią a także prowadzenia maszyn bojowych. W czasie tego szkolenia ich zadaniem jest obserwowanie ruchów wroga, a także nauka podstaw tropienia. W walce, (której zwykle starają się unikać) używają lekkich karabinów, zwykle wyposażonych w tłumiki, oraz noży i pistoletów. Czsami zdarza się, że są wysyłani na misje do eliminowania małych grup bandytów. Często towarzyszą służbą militis w patrolowaniu miast. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych organizacji w vigilium, w których panuje podział na kilka stopni, w tym wypadku istnieją tylko dwa stopnie: - Vigilius - czyli adept. - Vigilier '''- instruktor najczęściej wywodzący się z elite. '''Elite Ci spośród zwiadowców, którzy zdecydowali się dalej podążać tą ścieżką, z czasem zostają przypisani, do jednostek elite. Ci żołnierze są szkoleni, do zwiadów na wyjątkowo trudnym terenie i cichej eliminacji, dowódców wrogich armii. Ich dotychczasowe stroje zostają zastąpione pancerzami maskującymi o znacznie lepszej jakości. Z uwagi na fakt, że armia Aeris bardziej stawia na jakość niż na ilość, pancerze elite często są dostosowywane do potrzeb noszącego strój. W walce korzystają z karabinów snajperskich dobry na długie i średnie dystanse, które były wzorowane na eldarskich wersjach. Kolejną bronią są ciche karabiny maszynowe dobre głównie na małe odległości. Do ich dyspozycji oddane są także lekkie pojazdy, podobne do sentinelów. Podstawową jednostką w tej organicazji jest Elitus. Militis Sama nazwa może być dla nas myląca, gdyż militis to tak naprawdę siły taktyczne o zastosowaniu wszechstronnym. Są oni najliczniejszą organizacją sił zbrojnych Aeris. Mogą zarówno patrolować miasta, zakładać posterunki na powierchni i patrolować tamte okolice (najczęściej w lekkich pojazhach, które także są im przyporządkowane) sprawdzać tunele, zarówno między poszczególnymi częściami miasta jak i na torach między miastami, chociaż wtedy towarzyszą im zwykle oddziały equites. Podstawową jednostką w tej organicazji jest Militius. Equites Ci spośród militis, którzy odsłużyli dostatecznie dużo czasu, dostają szanse awansu do grup Equites. Są to drużyny broni ciężkiej. W zależności od uzbrojenia, drużyny te mogą pełnić funkcję wsparcia, lub stać na czele armii. Ich uzbrojenie pozwala trzymać wroga na dystans przy pomocy samopowtarzalnych rozstawianych dział, przygwoździć wroga ogniem z karabinów, odpędzać szturmujące jednostki przy użyciu ciężkich miotaczy ognia, niszczyć pojazdy za pomocą lanc świetlnych, wyrzutni rakiet, lub potężnych voltownic wielkokalibrowych. Zwykle oddziały dzielą się na specjalizacje, np: oddział który lepiej radzi sobie w obsłudze lanc świetlnych nie dostanie ciążkkiego karabinu maszynowego. Podstawową jednostką w tej organizacji jest Equitus. Exactoris To kierowcy maszyn bojowych. Mogą pilotować praktycznie każdy pojazd, od lekkich jednostek zwiadowczych, które zwykle jednak są pilotowane przez oddziały elite, po ciężkie "Buldożery". Podobnie jak w przypadku oddziałów Equites, tak i tutaj żołnierze, którzy przyzwyczaili się do kierowania określonym rodzajem sprzętu, w nim są wysyłani na misje. Niektórzy Uczeni twierdzą, że takie podejście obniża skuteczność w posługiwaniu się inną bronią, jednak dowódcy wiedzą, że niewiele w tym prawdy. Podstawową jednostką w tej organicazji jest Exactorius Stopnie wojskowe W każdej organizacji (z wyjątkiem Vigilium) istnieje podział na stopnie na kilka stopni, o tym jak wysoki jest stopień danego wojownika stanowi przyrostek. - us - np: militius - szeregowiec - er - np: militier - sierżant - an - np: militian - oficer - ur - np: militiur - kapitan - ar - np: militiar - major - or - np: militior - pułkownik - os - np: militios - generał Najwyżej w łańcuchu dowodzenia stoi "rex". Jego nazwe tworzy się z dodania po tytule generała słowa "rex" np: Mi'''litios Rex. Wartym zauważenia jest fakt, że istnieje tylko jeden Rex na organizację, a razem tworzą oni '''Radę Armii, która decyduje o najważniejszych działaniach wojennych i podejmuje decyzje w razie inwazji i każdego innego poważnego zagrożenia. Uzbrojenie Aerisjanie dysponują bardzo zróżnicowanym uzbrojeniem. Znaczna część ich broni to zmodyfikowana broń Imperium, lub eldarów, chociaż istnieją bronie orginalne takie jak voltownica. Większość uzbrojenia jest przypisana, określonej organizacji. Aerisjanie nie dysponują zbyt dobrze rozwiniętym przemysłem ciężkim, chociaż mają machiny kroczące i transportery, bardziej stawiają oni na mobilność niż siłę ognia. Przez co piechota wspierana przez psioników musi nadrabiać to czego nie są w stanie wyrównać pozajzdy. - Nóż bojowy '- wykonane ze stali electrivisowej ostrze, działa niczym prawdziwy miecz energetyczny. Przy jego pomocy wojownik może nie tylko wykończyć napastnika, który podejdzie zbyt blisko, ale także używając swej mocy psychicznej rozgrzać ostrze i rozpalać przy jego pomocy ogień, lub po prostu usmażyć przy jego pomocy mięso, taki rodzaj "gotowania" żołnierze nazywają psychicznym, bo posiłek jest wtedy także naładowany energią psioniczną. - '''Pistolet energetyczny '- podczas gdy większość borni imperialnych opiera się na technologii laserowej a eldarska broń miota shurikenami, rzemieślnicy z Aeris wymyślili nowy rodzaj broni. Pistolet energetyczny z wyglądu do złudzenia przypominający pistolet plazmowy, jest mniejszą, nowocześniejszą i skuteczniejszą wersją voltownicy. Obecnie płatnerze próbują stworzyć model karabinu. Broń tą stworzyć jest bardzo łatwo, jeśli wie się jak to zrobić. Wykorzystując niedawno wynaleziony materiał o nazwie electrivis broń jest w stanie tworzyć w sobie i wystrzeliwywać pioruny kuliste, które nie tylko wypalają dziury w pancerzu wroga, ale także rażą go prądem. Pistolety te posiada właściwie każdy wojownik już od wstąpienia do vigilium. Posiada on dwa typy strzałów, "silne" i "słabe". W pierwszym wypadku pociski mają większy zasięg i siłę przebicia, natomiast drugi zwiększa szybkostrzelność. - 'KR '- to lekki karabin ręczny używany przez adeptów vigilium. Korzysta z litej amunicji. Może być wyposażony w tłumik. Magazynek może pomieścić pięćdziesiąt pocisków. To niewiele, ale adepci rzadko zużywają chociaż jeden podczas swoich misji. Karabiny te posiada także wielu zwykłych obywateli, ponieważ są tanie w produkcji i pozwalają zabijać większość mutantów, jakie mogą wedrzeć się do tunelów. - M'''iecz - bronią białą dysponuje każdy wojownik Aerisjan. Już vigilium szkolą się w zakresie walki nożem. Kiedy taki wojownik awansuje, niezależnie od tego czy wstępuje do militis, elite czy exactoris, otrzymuje on swój miecz, i jest szkolony w zakresie posługiwania się nim. Ostrze długie na około siedemdziesiąt centymetrów (chociaż z tym bywa różnie) pozwala trzymać większość wrogów na dystans. Sama klinga wykonana została z materiału zwanego stalą electrivisową, czyli stopu electrivis i stali. W czasie walki wykorzystuje emocje wrogów by się "naładować" wtedy jest w stanie przeciąć praktycznie każdy pancerz. Proces ładowania może być przyspieszony przez moce psioniczne nosiciela ostrza. - MKE - niewielki karabin maszynowy, używany głównie przez oddziały Elite. Korzysta z różnych typów amunicji a jego magazynek może pomieścić czterdzieści pocisków co nie jest problemem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że elite stawiają na celność a nie na ilość "wyplutych" pocisków. Służy do cichej eliminacji i bardzo dobrze sprawdza się w walce na małą odległość. Karabin ten ma odrazu wbudowany tłumik. Strzały z niego są bardzo ciche, chociaż oczywiście zwracają uwagę warotwników, dlatego elite korzystają z niego tylko w sytuacji przyparcia do muru. - Helsing - wielolufowy pistolet, strzelający niewielkimi harpunami. Jest to broń pneumatyczna, ma wbudowaną własną pompę, dzięki któej ciśnienie potrzebne do wystrzału nie stanowi problemu, a już połowa ciśnienia wystarczy by przebić karapaksowy pancerz. Jest to idealna broń ceniona przez wszystkich zabójców elite. Niestety jej skuteczność szybko maleje wraz z dystansem. Doświadczeni zabójcy ładują wystrzeliwywane pociski energią elektryczną, dla zwiększenia skuteczności. - LS - karabin snajperski, przeznaczony do eliminacji celów na duży dystans. Wykorzystuje eldarską technologię lanc świetlnych, dzięki czemu bez trudu przebija większość pancerzy. Jest to jedna z nielicznych broni, zdolnych do przebijania pancerzy Astartes, chociaż wymaga to znacznie mniejszego dystansu niż w przypadku zwykłego pancerza. Istnieje także wersja na litą amunicje, jest ona mniej celna, posiada za to wiele typów amunicji, od zwykłej, przez zapalającą a na przeciwpancernej, która trafiając w odpowiednie miejsce może zerwać gąsienice i unieruchomić pojazd, lub uszkodzić nogę sentinela. - Strzelba bojowa - Jest to kolejny model broni wykorzystującej electrivis, i kolejny krok, do stworzenia karabinu. Broń ta jest dość niecelna z powodu odrzutu jaki powstaje podczas wyrzucenia ładunku z komory spustowej. Broń ta ma dwie możliwości strzału, pojedyńczych silnych pocisków albo mniejszych słabszych. W pierwszym przypadku broń jest w stanie przebić większość ciężkich pancerzy, natomiast druga pozwala strzelać szybciej. Sprawdza się na mały i średni dystans. - Karabin maszynowy - wszechstronny, czterolufowy, mogący strzelać kilkoma typami amunicji (zwykłą, energetyczną, zapalającą, przebijającą i zatrutą) w zależności od umieszczonego rdzenia i pocisków, o pojemności magazynka prawie dwustu pocisków. Wyposażony w bagnet skonstruowany z czystego electrivis, które świetnie nadaje się do przecinania różnych przedmiotów, natomiast średnio spisuje przy blokowaniu ciosów, dlatego wmontowano na dole specjalną płytę, zdolną do zatrzymywania ciosów. Bagnet może być jak w każdej innej broni wymontowany i używany jako nóż. Żołnierze bardzo cenią sobie tą broń, chociażby za jej skuteczność na polu bitwy. Jak w większości innych broni, tak i tutaj wojownik ma dodatkowo możliwość doładowania pocisków energią psychiczną. - Voltownica - potężna dwulufowa strzelba, strzalająca metalowymi kulami, naładowanymi elektrycznie.Posiada wbudowany akomulator ręczny, dzięki czemu żołnierze nie muszą martwić się o baterie, chociaż i tak większość z nich łąduje do przy pomocy siły woli. Broń sprawdza się w walce na krótki i średni dystans. Istnieją dwa typy tej broni. Voltownica ręczna, używana przez oddziały militis i exactoris. Drugim typem jest voltownica ciężka, używana przez oddziały equites, która świetnie sprawdza się w unieruchamianiu a nawet niszczeniu słabo opancerzonych pojazdów. - Miotacz ognia - również występujący w dwóch wersjach, lekkiej, dla odziałów militis i ciężkiej dla odziałów equites. Wersja ciężka jest też często montowana na pojazdach. Strumień ognia wydobywający się z lufy idealnie sprawdza się przy robieniu grilla z zastępów mutantów, tudzież innych równie inteligentnych form życia. - Działo laserowe\świetlne - będące wyłącznie na wyposażeniu służb equites, działa te mogą być wzorowane na technologii eldarów i strzelają wówczas dezintegrującymi świetlnymi lancami, które przebijają pancerz wrogiego pojazdu, lub laserowymi o bardzo podobnym działaniu. Ich siłą jest dostatecznie duża by przebić pancerz czołgu leman russ. Zwykle używana jest właśnie amunicja laserowa, z powodu sporych kosztów produkcji ogniw strzelających lancami. Chociaż ma potężną siłę ognia, działo to jest rzadko używane, ze względu na małą ilość zastosowań i niską szybkostrzelność. - Ciężki karabin maszynowy - będący również wyłącznie na wyposażeniu sił equites, karabin ten idealnie sprawdza się w odpieraniu szturmów nieprzyjaciela, gdyż jest w stanie wyrządzać szkody na dużą odległość. Podobnie jak miotacz ognia, tak i ta broń świetnie sprawdza się podczas walki w wąskich tunelach, gdyż ściana kul, jest w stanie zatrzymać każdą piechotę, a zmodyfikowana amunicja, pozwala przebijać nawet pancerze Astartes. Może być montowany na pojazdach. - Wyrzutnia rakiet - będąca na wyposażeniu equites wyrzutnia rakiet potrafi siać prawdziwe zniszczenie na polu bitwy. Eldarskie ładunki burzące świetnie sprawdzają się w walce z pojazdami i budynkami a pociski fosforowe i odłamkowe niszczą wrogą piechotę. Z każdym strzałem niesie się smróg spalonego mięsa lub krzyki rannych ofiar. Rodzaje amunicji Jedną z fundamentalnych zdolności Aerisjan pozwalającą im przetrwać najazdy innych ras na ich światy, jest zdolność do przystosowywania się do zaistniałych warunków. Jednym ze sposobów przystosowania się, poza szerokim wachlarzem uzbrojenia, bardzo szeroka gamma typów amunicji do tych broni. Istnieje wiele typów pocisków przystosowanych do określonych broni i mających określone funkcje. - zwykła - proste lite pociski, bez żadnych specjalnych właściwości, ma je właściwie każda broń korzystająca z litej amunicji - rdzeniowa - to na tym typie amunicji młody vigilius uczy się jak za pomocą swojej siły woli wpływać na właściwości pocisku, ładując go energią psychiczną. Oczywiście uczy się on wpływać także na zwykłą amnicje ale w początkowych etapach szkolenia wydaje się to być znacznie trudniejsze Amunicja rdzeniowa jest łatwiejsza do "kształtowania" natomiast słabsza pod względem wytrzymałości, dlatego rzadko używa się jej na polu walki. - cicha - pociski te mają specjalną "żelową" łuskę. Substancja w znacznym stopniu wygłusza dźwięk uderzenia, jednocześnie nie obniżając siły pocisku. Niestety korzystanie z niej ma wadę. Spalająca się osłonka, pali się bardzo jasnym światłem, przez co może zwracać uwagę. - zatruta - "Kiedy oddajesz jeden strzał, lepiej żebyś nie musiał oddawać drugiego." Amunicja ma dość skomplikowaną jak na pociski budowę. Głowica pocisku składa się z trzech warstw, z których każda kolejna jest słabsza od poprzedniej, natomiast w środku pocisk wypełniony jest neurotoksyną, której nawet mała dawka jest w stanie zabić wielkiego orka. - przebijająca - tak naprawdę nie jest to jeden ale dwa pociski. Po jakimś czasie od "opuszczenia" broni, pocisk rozpada się na dwie części. Pierwsza z nich, będąca małym ładunkiem wybuchowym ma za zadanie osłabić pancerz wroga. Druga część pocisku dolatuje najczęściej albo do dziury w pancerzu albo do poważnie uszkodzonej płyty. Tak czy inaczej drugi ładunek sam w sobie też jest bombą tyle że z opóźnionym zapłonem, gdyż wybucha dopiero po przebiciu panerza albo skóry. - wybuchowa - w pocisku zamknięty jest ładunek wybuchowy, który eksploduje przy trafieniu czyniąc zwykle poważne szkody trafionemu. - elektryczna - ten rodzaj amunicji wykorzystuje się głównie w voltownicach i karabinach maszynowych, wyposażonych w specjalne magazynki. Ten rodzaj amunicji jest dość ciekawy pod względem "zachowania się" w czasie lotu. Podczas gdy w magazynku pociski te są zimne jak lód, po otrzymaniu łądunku elektrycznego niemal natychmiast rozgrzewają się do wyskoich temperatur, często rozgrzewając się do czerwoności w czasie lotu, jednocześnie zachowując zarówno część ładunku elektrostatycznego jak i całą swoją wytrzymałość. - zapalająca - ten typ amunicji to prawdziwe arcydzieło rzemieślników. W szeregach militis korzystających z karabinów maszynowych i jednostek equites korzystających z ich wersji ciężkich, pociski te są używane chyba nawet częściej od amunicji standardowej. Pocisk ten podobnie jak amunicja przebijająca jest podzielony na dwie części. Pierwsza to "zwykła" "kula" która po trafieniu w cel zaczyna natychmiast się rozgrzewać. Ofiara która dostanie takim pociskiem musi męczyć się nie tylko z potwornym bólem z rany ale i z kawałkiem rozgrzanego do czerwoności metalu, który parzy narządy wewnętrzne. Z kolei z druga część pocisku, który rozpada się po trafieniu tkwi w ranie, lub jest ona bardzo płytko pod skórą. W środku pocisku znajduje się coś na kształt małego zbiornika z paliwem, który powoli zaczyna się palić, podpalając ofiarę. Ponieważ typ zapalający, wybuchowy, przebijający i elektryczny są w znacznym stopniu wypełnione electrivis, który w pociskach zapalających pełni fukcję palącego się paliwa a w przebijających i wybuchowych, groźnego ładunku, mogą być one doładowane energią psioniczną w celu zwiększenia efektywności. Tryb zatruty wykorzystuje jeden z jadów Nurgla, czyli zabójczą spóściznę po mrocznych dziejach planety. Co ciekawe sami Aerisjanie są na nią całkowicie odporni. Pojazdy Nie jest żadnym odkryciem, że wszystkie planety systemu Aeris to trudny teren. Aeris Prime obecnie stanowi napromieniowane, pokryte ruinami pustkowie, w którym na nawet niewielkich górach, w których kryją się tętniące życiem metropolie, zalega śnieg. Doliny natomiast stanowią naturalne mokradłą i bagna, których powierchnia przez większość cyklu także pozostaje skuta lodem. Do poruszania się po takim terenie potrzebne są lekkie i przystosowane do takiego terenu pojazdy. Dlatego chociaż pod względem opancerzenia czy liczebności pojazdy Aerisjan pozostawiają wiele do życzenia nie można im odmówić mobilności i dość dużej jak na takie wehikuły, siły ognia. 'W BUDOWIE!!! ' W następnych zmianach: - psionicy - dokładny opis jaźni - budowa i plan miast - podróż kosmiczna - bestiariusz Piszę sobie żebym wiedział co mi jeszcze zostało. Nie wrzuce wszystkiego na raz. Nie obiecuje że zachowam tą kolejność!Kategoria:Xenos Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Dominium Tau